Until They Meet Again
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: If only I could only find him, then I will be a lot happier than now, really happy." "If I could see her again, I will not let her go." PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. -chocobangbang
1. her life

**Author's Note: Hey guys. this is my new fic. Thank you all for supporting my previous fic, 'time to tell her'. i really appreciate it. and i hope you will all like this next fic of mine. please read and review.**

* * *

**Summary: They became playmates when they were young & never knew what love was but felt it. On the third day they were supposed to play, he did not come, sad to say they never knew each other's name. Will they ever find each other after 10 years of being apart?**

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Hey guys, I heard Natsume's coming back," a blonde boy said.

"Yeah, I heard the teachers talking about it along the corridor," Hotaru said as she sat beside her boy friend, Ruka.

"Its been 6 years right?" Anna said.

"Yeah," Nonoko, Yuu and Koko replied.

"Who will come back???" a brunette said as she sat beside her best friend Hotaru.

"Well, you see, when you entered the academy you became our friend. However, before you enter, our friend Natsume left to study abroad. You know, the guy we always talked about when we have nothing to talk about," Ruka said.

"Oh. I see," she replied.

"And now, you have the chance to meet him. And you know what, you may actually be a couple. I think you can make a great couple," Anna said.

"Me?" Mikan said.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Guys, it's impossible. We don't know each other plus I don't have a plan of having a boyfriend after what happened 3 years ago. You know that. That's the reason why I never went out with another guy and have a new boyfriend. I can't bear any heartache again. It's too much," Mikan explained.

"but," Hotaru objected.

"Hotaru, guys I hope you understand that, and if I will fall in love again, I want it to be with him," she said.

"And with who exactly?" the guys said at the same time.

"The guy from my childhood days," she replied, her cheeks with red hues.

"Oh. I remember that. But Mikan that was 10 years ago and you knew each other for two days. You did not even know his name, and you liked him that much," Hotaru said.

"it was different Hotaru. What I felt for that guy before was something special. I can't explain it. it was way different for what I felt with my ex. Plus we made a promise," Mikan said.

"How sweet!" Anna said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Tell us the story," Nonoko added.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us. At least we will understand," Koko said.

"I was 6 year old then. I met a boy, around my age before. I think the same age as we are now. We played all day long the first time we met…"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey want to play with us???" I asked with him. i saw him standing alone by the entrance of the playground._

"_May i???" _

"_Yeah. Sure, an additional player won't hurt. It will just add more fun!!!_

"_Hey, we have another kid. Let's play tag"_

"_OKAY!!!"_

_We played all day long; I guess we never got hungry even if we gave away our energy. It was almost dusk and we were the last two, who were left behind…_

"_It was nice meeting you" I said._

"_Yeah. I had a great time. I hope I can do this again tomorrow"_

"_Sure you can. Its summer! We can play as much as we want to. And were friends now right?"_

_He smiled at me, and eventually, I returned back the smile he gave me._

"_Hey let's make a promise," he said._

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah. That we swear to each other that we will be playmates for life"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_And if school comes, we will play after school before we go home and do our homework."_

"_yeah."_

_He smiled at me again, I don't actually know why he smiles at me that way but I loved the way he did._

"_I will never break that promise. I promise!" he said._

"_Me too"_

"Master, your mother is waiting for you inside the car," his bodyguard said.

"_Young mistress, your mother is waiting for you. We shall now go home," my bodyguard said._

_We said goodbye and hoped that the next day we will see each to play again._

_-end_

* * *

The day came, from morning till dusk we played at the playground together with our playmates. It was fun. I was happy; we did not break our promise. But we never really knew each other's names. I guess, because we were happily playing. Introducing ourselves was not our priority, I presume.

The third day came, I waited for him. I waited all day long, but he never came. All the days of summer, I waited in that playground just to see and play with him. When the school started, I still waited for him, every single day, when the sun was high up, when it was cold and windy,even if it was raining hard. I waited for four years, before I entered the academy when I was 10 years old and met you.

"And you felt something special?" Yuu asked.

"I actually did. I guess it was hard to say goodbye to a childhood love when you never had a closure," Mikan answerd.

"Aww" Nonoko said.

"if given the opportunity to meet him again, and reunite, will you do it," Anna asked.

"Yes," Mikan replied.

"And what about Hiro, your ex?" Ruka asked.

"its another story, Ruka"

"What if he comes back? Will you take him back?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan sighed, "I guess not anymore"

Then another voice entered the conversation, "Hey guys. How are you?"

* * *

**well i hope that you like it. i just felt making another fic as fast as i could. hehe. please read and review.**


	2. when he came

**Author's Note: i hope you will like this next chappie. please read and review. thanks.**

* * *

"Natsume?" Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru said at the same time.

He just smiled at them.

"Hey, we thought you will come back soon. Not this soon," Ruka said.

"Yeah," Yuu and Koko added.

"I just want it to be sooner," was Natsume's reply.

"Oh. By the way, this is Mikan. She became our friend when you left. Now we are not seven, were 8," Hotaru said.

"Nice to meet you," Natsume said as he smiled but an air of coldness and silence enveloped him.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too"

"Great!" their friends said in unison.

_I remember that smile. It was his smile. But it can't be him actually. He came from abroad. It will not be the child I used to play with ten years ago._

_Why do I feel like I met her before?_ He thought as they sat down and talked about his flight.

"You know what Mikan, he is still the same. The silent person we always hang out with. We don't actually know why he became our friend when we were young, but we all admired him for knowing what to do if not always, most of the time. And that silent nature always gets the girls," Hotaru whispered to her.

"Really? Well he's actually silent. Just barely asking questions. Does he share experiences? I mean, does he initiate any conversation?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. If he's in the mood, when he wants to know something. You see, he's like that. And we got used to it, I hope you will get use to it too," Hotaru said.

Mikan smiled, "I will. He seems to be a good person." The best friends smiled at each other.

Their talked ended at night time.

Ruka stretched, "Alright, your room is now prepared. You can go directly there and we'll see you in the morning."

"okay" was Natsume's reply.

"Oh! Before I forget, since all of us are special star students, we are allowed to visit our homes tomorrow and return tomorrow night on or before 10 in the evening. If we extend, we will be punished," Yuu said.

"Great!" was girls' reply.

"So we will see each other then the next day or that midnight if all of you are awake," Koko added.

"Nah. I guess we can all see each other the next day. Let's have sacrifice a day without the girls," Ruka said with a smirk.

"And what does that mean Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"No. nothing dear, so that we will miss you. That's all," Ruka replied.

"Fine then," Hotaru said.

Then they walked together, the girls' rooms were on the left and the guys' room were on the right, facing each other.

"Good night guys!!!!" they all said to each other.

* * *

The next morning, the 8 prepared for their visit to their families. Mikan and Natsume were the only ones left standing by the waiting area.

"You're Mikan right?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Mikan replied.

"I actually heard a lot of great stuffs about you," he was cut off because his driver arrive a little earlier than Mikan's, "well there's my ride. I hope to get to know you more. See yah tomorrow then. Take care!"

"Yeah see you too!" was her cheerful reply._Well he's kinda nice. I might be closer to him then…_

"Miss Mikan, sorry for being late," her driver said.

"Nah. It's okay. Shall we go then?" Mikan replied assuring her driver that it was okay.

She did not notice that her car and Natsume's car were driving on the same direction. However, when their cars were side by side in front of the stoplight, Natsume saw Mikan sitting silently& looking happy. This made him blush, red hues forming on his face.

When the green light struck, Mikan's car was faster leaving his car behind. The blush was gone and he wondered why did she go on the same way as his.

_Why does her car drove at the same way as mine???_

When Natsume arrived at his house, he was welcomed very dearly by their house helpers.

"Good day Master. Sad to say your parents isn't here right now. They will be arriving tomorrow morning. Will you be staying overnight?" his assistant asked.

"No. but I would want to take a rest. Right now, I don't want to be disturbed. I'll be staying in my room," Nastume replied as he went up stairs to his room.

He spent all his day inside his room, watching television, reading manga and playing video games. Food was brought into his room so as not to disturb him.

On the other hand, Mikan spent her time at home with her servants. Like Natsume, her parents are away on business as well. However, she enjoyed herself cooking and baking cakes.

"This cake are for my parents when they get back tomorrow and this are for all of you. Okay?" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Miss Mikan, those are a lot of cake. We can't accept those," her assistant said.

"But I insist. It's a thank you gift for doing a great job taking care of the house and a good service to my parents. Now I will go to the playground. Its almost 6 pm so I will be waiting for the car before 9 o'clock. Okay???" Mikan replied.

"Miss Mikan, please, let me bring you there," her driver said.

"Nope. I will walk. No body guards please. And I mean it," she said as she walked out of the room to go to the play ground.

When she arrived, memories of the past all came back to her. She spent her time sitting on the swing, thinking of where her playmate has gone to. _I wonder where you are? I know you are near me. _

However, she did not notice that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

**well its kinda suspense. i hope you like it. please read and review. thanks alot!**


	3. lunch date

**Author's Note: Hey there. This is my new chappie. i hope you like it.**

* * *

Mikan was picked up by her driver, at the time she was expecting it to be. She arrived at the academy at exactly the time they were expected to be. However a certain raven-haired boy was waiting for her in front of her room.

Natsume was standing while leaning on the wall. He looked up when he felt that someone was walking to his direction.

"Nat-natsume what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Hn"

"Hey, I said," Mikan was cut off by his reply.

"What to eat lunch together? I mean without the rest of them. Maybe we can know each other better then. We barely know each other so I guess this is a good idea. What do you think?"

She was surprise by his invitation and this made her blush a little, "well, I guess you're right. Sure, why not. See you tomorrow then. Good night"

"Hn" was all his reply then walked he walked away.

_I wonder why he did really asked me. Anyway, I guess its better this way then._

* * *

The next day, the teachers had a meeting so classes were cancelled after lunch. Natsume and Mikan were sitting on the bench in front of the large field in the academy.

_We barely talked a while ago. He just treated me a lunch me and that was all that, I thought he wants us to get to know each other better but why is he so silent???_

"Hey," he said coldly as she was shocked by his initiating a conversation.

"Huh?"

"May I ask something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Yesterday…"

"Yes?"

Natsume thought of asking about her driving the same way as his, however, he changed his mind and thought of another things to say.

"How did you meet up with Hotaru and the rest?"

"Uhm. Well you see, I just transferred here years back. Hotaru and I became seatmates when I first entered the class and right then we became close and eventually became best friends. I usually hang out with the rest of them and then I became one of you," she replied with a smile on her face.

"How did you know about me?"

"They always share stories about you and show me pictures of you that's why."

"I see" he replied.

"Well, I hope we get to know each other more. I think you are very nice," Mikan said as she looked at him.

He only smirked a little, "Thanks. May be we will be closer. We have the same set of friends, and we will be seeing each other, practically everyday."

"Yeah. I hope it would be fun. You know what," she said.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone I knew when I was a child. You look quite just like him," Mikan said, blush forming on her cheeks.

"Him? And who is that? Your childhood sweetheart?" he replied jokingly.

"Well, not really. I just liked him before. I wonder where he is now. I think you will get along pretty well"

"You think so?"

They just looked into each other's eyes but they stopped when an unexpected rain fell. Natsume held Mikan's hand and led her as they ran to the dorm. The dorm was quiet and this made chills ran down to Mikan's spine was Natsume was still unconsciously holding her hand.

"Hey," Mikan cut off the silence, "my hand"

Then Natsume let go, "we are soaking wet, let's get in my room so we can dry up." He opened the door exposing her to his comfy blue room.

"Your place is nice. Though, why color blue?"

"It was black before. Ruka kept nagging me to change into a lighter color so I was obliged then."

"oh"

Then Natsume handed a long sleeve shirt that reached her thighs. When she changed into it, she opened the door and Natsume's jaw dropped after seeing her that way. If other people would come into his room, they would think other things then.

"What?"

"Nothing? Here have some hot choco," Natsume handed the cup of hot chocolate.

"Hmm. Smells good,"

It was almost an hour before Mikan decided to change back into her clothes and go into her room.

"thanks. I had fun. I really hope we can get closer"

"yeah. See you tomorrow then"

As she waked into her room, Natsume watched her and remembered the girl she used to play years back. _Why do I feel like I knew her back then? And why did she went to the same direction the other day?_

* * *

**i hope you like it. please read and review.**


	4. surpise visitor

**Author's Note: This was kinda rush. i just felt a need to post. i hope you will like it.**

* * *

The next morning, Narumi said an important announcement, "Good morning. I just receive good news. There will be an exchange student coming from America. If he chooses to stay here in the Academy then he will become an official student in this class and will be your classmate until you graduate. Until then, we will be waiting for his arrival which will be in a few days."

After that announcement, they proceeded to their lesson. That day it seem like forever for all of them because time was very slow. "Man, that was a long day. I mean sitting all day. Good thing I did not sleep," Ruka said as he stretched his arms.

"I wonder who will be that new student. I mean Mr. Narumi said _his_, meaning he is a guy. I wonder if he's good looking," Anna said.

Koko coughed after drinking in the drinking fountain and said, "No fair. Why exchange me for someone you don't know?"

Then they all laugh, having a good time just practically doing nothing. Mikan and Natsume were getting closer by the day which their friends liked. _Atleast, if they like each other, I know Mikan won't get hurt._ Hotaru thought.

* * *

Days passed, and Mikan was always talking to Natsume, getting a little cozy with each other, "You know what, you remind me of someone, when I was young, he used to play with me, but then he left," Mikan said.

Natsume then remembered his childhood and became silent. _Is she that girl? No, it can't be her._

Mikan snapped her fingers, "hey, Natsume, are you okay? Hello, earth to Natsume"

Then he came back from his reverie, "I'm sorry. I just remembered something"

"What's that?"

"Nothing. It's not important" Natsume said.

"What is it? tell me please," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I told you it's not important, I tell important things to the people I love, like my friends. And you are one of them," they looked into each other's eyes, silence befall on between them. They were silent for quite sometime. The silence ended only when the other's entered the scene.

"What's wrong? Why are you both quiet?" Anna asked.

"Nothing," they replied at unison.

That day, both of them thought about what happed. Mikan couldn't sleep as she was tossing and turning, finding a position so she could sleep. However, she only slept for three hours. "Damn, my head is killing me," she told herself as she walked her way to her classroom after fixing herself.

Inside the classroom, her friends was sitting altogether and chatting, "Hey Mikan, you are almost late" Anna said.

"Did you over slept again?" Ruka, Koko and Yuu said in unison.

"I guess so," Hotaru and Nonoko added.

"No. the other way, I only slept for three ours or so, and my head is really aching right now," Mikan replied.

Natsume looked at her confusingly, and when she looked at him, his eyes were focus outside of the window. _I wonder why she did not get enough rest._

Before he could even start a conversation, Narumi entered the classroom.

"Good morning class, our visitor arrived last night. Let us all welcome him. Get in now," Narumi said.

As the guy entered, Mikan's eyes grew as big as a size of a plate, "Hiro?"

"You know this guy?" Hotaru asked.

Just then, the guy looked for the voice that said his name and saw her, "Mikan," he said to himself.

"Class, this is Hiro Kusanagi, he is our exchange student from America. One of our highschool students was sent to America to do the same thing. Mr. Kusanagi please introduce yourself," Narumi said.

"Hi, I'm Hiro Kusanagi, you can call me Hiro, its my pleasure to be infront of you. I hope we could all be friends and get close," as soon as he finished his statement, he looked at Mikan.

"Alright then, Hiro, please take your seat at the space there with Mikan.. Now class be nice and befriend him okay?"

HIro walked to the seat Narumi said, it was exactly beside Mikan. Natsume gave a sharp look at him.

"How are you?" Hiro started the conversation.

"I- I'm fine," Mikan stuttered.

"I miss you," was his fast reply and Mikan's face started to have red hues.

"I really miss you, Mikan," he said it as they both looked into each other's eyes while a silent raven-head looked at them silently.

* * *

**it's done. i hope you will like it. please read and review. Thanks.**


	5. he wants to start over

**Author's note: this is the next chapter. it took quite sometime for me to finish this but i jsut hope it went well. i hope you will like it.**

The raven-head did not even bother to listen to their lessons and kept looking at Mikan who was uneasy sitting beside her "former someone."

The ball rang and it was dismissal time, Mikan quickly gathered her things and went out of the classroom.

"Where did she go?" Hotaru asked the others.

They only gave her a blank look. "Hotaru, I have a feeling that Mikan knows the new kid. Don't you think so?" Anna asked.

"Yeah me too, but somehow she was uneasy sitting beside that Hiro guy," Nonoko added.

"You know what guys, I think Hiro is Mikan's ex," Hotaru said. It was her prediction judging by the way Mikan acted.

The others' jaw dropped as Natsume quickly stood up and went outside. _Mikan's ex?! _

"Hey Natsume, where are you going? Won't you hang out with us?" Ruka asked.

"No. and Koko don't even bother use your Alice on me," Natsume said. Koko was shocked,

"Too bad," Koko said jokingly.

Natsume walked away from them when Yuu asked Koko, "What did you saw?"

"I did not see anything. He was fast. He's not in a good mood today. I better stop using my Alice. It's no use even if I try. He'll just get mad. You know him," Koko replied.

* * *

That night all of them gathered at the cafeteria for dinner, they were waiting for Mikan who was practically out of her senses when she arrived on their table with her food.

"You know what, you've been acting really strange since yesterday. Is there something wrong?" Hotaru asked. She was worried, it was her first time to see Mikan that confused and really weird.

_What is he doing here? I should never see him again after what he did to me. Why is here…_ Mikan was in deep thought when Nonoko and Anna shouted her name.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Mikan replied, she was really out of her mind.

They all looked at her confusingly. _She is definitely not in her senses right now._

"Mikan, what's wrong? You've acting this way since yesterday. And its like you're in deep thought, like you're away," Hotaru said.

"Like from another planet," Ruka, Koko and Yuu added.

"Okay, I get it," Mikan said and Natsume was only watching his friends talk while eating his dinner.

"So tell me, what's wrong," Hotaru said.

"Well… you see… uhm… you see… HI-Hrio is… my ex," Mikan said, not knowing whether it was the right thing to do or not.

"ex?" they all said while Natsume almost swallowed his food without chewing it.

"yes. He is… my ex-boyfriend," Mikan whispered however, it was enough for her friends to hear.

"So he's the guy? The reason why you don't want another?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Mikan replied as Natsume quickly stood up, got his tray and leave.

"Hey, where will you go?" Ruka asked his best friend.

"Somewhere," was the raven-head's reply.

They only looked at him leave and began to focus on Mikan again. "So what really happened a couple of years back?" Nonoko asked.

"We were together for almost a year; my friends from my former school always said that we were a perfect couple. However, on our eleventh-month anniversary, I caught him with another girl at a restaurant where we always eat. But I did not approach them, I immediately left. I then found out that he was still together with her and I was… I was the third wheel. After that, we started not to agree even the littlest things. On our first year anniversary, at that very day, we ended our relationship. I was so devastated that much, but at least I got over it," Mikan narrated everything.

"So that's why, you don't want to be in a relationship right now?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. If I see that boy from before, I might change my mind. Until that day, I guess, I'd rather stay single," Mikan replied.

"What if he never shows?" Anna asked.

"Then if the best guy won't come my way, I guess the second best won't hurt," Mikan said.

"What if Hiro wants to be with you again?" Hotaru said, "What if he wants another chance?"

"Yeah," her friends said to second what Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet. And besides why will he want to start over with me?" the brunette replied.

"You know. A guy will realize his mistakes when his girl friend dumped her. It's a kind of a gun shot right through your heart because your girl left you," Yuu said.

"Really?" Mikan asked. "I mean, if he wants to… I might,"

Mikan was cut off when Hiro approached her, "Hey. May I talk to you for a sec?"

Her friends all looked at her with we-told-you-so expression on their face, "Uhm. I guess so," she replied as she followed Hiro outside. They were alone at the corridor both leaning on the wall.

"Mikan," Hiro started. She only looked half-sideways then looked down.

"Hn."

"Mikan… I've been thinking about this for… quite sometime, even before I arrived here… Well… how will I put this? Mikan, I… I want to start… over with you again," Hiro said waiting and hoping for her to say yes.

"I… I don't' know what to say," she replied, her heart beating really fast. She was starting to feel confusion running fast into her head. _What if my friends were right? What if he wants to get back with me?_

"Mikan," Hiro said.

She sighed, "I think I should take the risk again. I'll take another risk. Maybe this was okay to do, I guess," she sighed once more, "s-sure"

Hiro's eyes widened because of shock but he was very happy, after all, realization hit him very hard when she left. He suddenly hugged her, he was very ecstatic with what she said. Unconsciously, she hugged him back. Just then, a picture of her younger days when she used to play with that 'someone' appeared on her mind made her broke the hug.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just overjoyed," Hiro said.

"No its fine, actually, I… I 'm happy to," Mikan said with a confused smile on her face and Hiro did not seem to notice.

"I'll take you to your room," Hiro said as she agreed, they walked together until she reached her room.

"thanks," Mikan said.

"it fine. Since it's a free day tomorrow, would you like to go out with me?" Hiro asked.

"uhm… I have no plans. So I guess, it okay then," Mikan replied.

"I'll pick you up may be 11:30 am so we could have lunch before we go out. See you," Hiro said as he walked to his guest room.

"yah, see you," Mikan said. She looked down before entering her room.

* * *

After she cleaned herself, she immediately lay down on her bed and thought of what just happened, _this was fast, may be my friends were right. But am I really doing the right thing?_ Then another picture of her and her 'little playmate' appeared on her mind. _Why do you keep on showing in my mind? Are you trying to tell me something?_

**there its done. i hope you liked it. please read and review.**

**_-chocobangbang aka sakura hayashi :))_**


	6. the UNCERTAIN hearts

**A/N: this is the sixth chapter. i hope you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice, but i wish i could.**

* * *

The next day, Mikan prepared herself for her 'date' with Hiro. She wore a pink blouse and a skirt about the length of their uniform. _It's not formal anyway. So it does not matter._

She heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Hiro. Was wearing jeans and a shirt and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"This is for you," Hiro handed her the roses.

"Jeez. Thanks!" she said as she placed it on her bed, "I don't want to bring it, it might get withered" she added as she locked her door and placed the keys into her clutch bag.

They were at the newly built mall inside the academy and ate at a semi-fancy restaurant. The facilities were great and Hiro was having a great time, but Mikan was not really into it that much. She was still uneasy with Hiro making another move to get her back.

"Mikan, where do you want to go next? I mean after we eat," Hiro asked.

"Ano… I don't know… you decide," Mikan replied, unsure of what to say or do. Even if she had listened to her friends regarding Hiro, a part of her wants to be with someone else.

"Let's watch a movie then. What do you think?"

"O-okay" just as she replied, her friends was spying on them unknowingly, even Natsume tagged along. Who would ever think that a person like him will tag along with hid friends' antics? But who cares, he is just curious with that Hiro guy Mikan's dating. He did not even know the reason but his mind and body wants to follow where ever that guy takes Mikan. _If he will do something to her, he will be burned alive._ He thought as they all watched closely.

"Mikan seems like she's not enjoying," Ruka said.

"I agree," Yuu and Koko added.

"Quiet you guys, we can't understand what they are talking about," Anna said covering Yuu and Koko's mouth.

"I think they are going to watch a movie," Nonoko said as she watched her friend's actions.

"I think so too," Hotaru said as focused her invention, a small fly wuth camera on it, to the couple eating. Hiro paid for there meal and escorted Mikan to the movie house.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked as her friends watched them carefully.

"Ano… I suddenly did not want to watch a movie. If you still want to watch its okay with me. I will wait for you if you want me to," Mikan replied. She decided not to watch a movie with him. _It's like I want to be with someone and not him right now._

"Really? Well if you do not want to watch its fine with me. Where do you want to go now?" Hiro asked. He was quite disappointed because she did not want to go with him. _I will do everything to get her back._

Natsume was relieved that Mikan did not watch a movie with him. After all, inside the movie house was dark and only lit by the screen.

"I want to breathe in some fresh air. So I will go outside then. I'll see you late," Mikan replied as she walked away from Hiro but sad to say he caught her wrist.

"I'll come with you," for the first time Mikan noticed Hiro's voice was warmer than before years back; his pleading eyes looking sincerely at hers hoping she would at least let him join her.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while until Mikan spoke, "Are you sure?"

"I am… I want to be with you, Mikan," he replied as she felt her heart beat fast. it was like exploding inside of her and she was confused with it.

"I… I guess if you really want to"

* * *

Her friends all let a sigh out of them. "I think she will give him a chance," Anna said.

"Yeah me too," Nonoko added.

"I disagree. She is not even comfortable with him," Hotaru said.

"We agree with her," Yuu said pointing to Hotaru as Ruka and Koko nodded.

"Her face is so unsure," Ruka added, "What do you think Natsume?"

"Hn…" _why am I irritated all of a sudden? _Natsume thought. He was so unsure of what he actually feels and the only thing he knows is that he is irritated when Hiro is around especially with Mikan.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Ruka asked his best friend.

"Well, if that girl wants to be with her ex is there anything I can do?" Natsume replied, his voice irritated and every one of his friends noticed it.

"What do you mean by 'is there anything I can do? Do you like Mikan, huh Natsume?" Hotaru asked.

"NO. what I was trying to say is that, if Mikan wants to be with him, I can't do anything. It's her life after all, we are just her friend. Its still her life and her decisions," Natsume said. His face had light red hues.

Their dense friends like Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu did not seem to get what he actually meant and only Ruka and Hotaru got the idea.

_Is that statement means that he's giving up that easily? I'm pretty sure he has something for Mikan. _They both thought as they closely watched Mikan and Hiro.

_What did I say a while ago? This is no good. No good at all._ Natsume thought to himself.

* * *

When Mikan and Hiro reached the park for some fresh air, they sat on a bench; a mere one foot was their distance. This made Natsume cooled up a little.

"Why do want to go outside anyways?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know actually. But I like the fresh air," Mikan replied unsure of what to say.

"Mikan…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I…"

"Go on," Mikan replied as she looked at Hiro closely.

"I…"

"go…"

"I want to be together with you, again. This time I'll make it better," Hiro said as her friends who were spying jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"I said, I want you to be my girl friend"

Hiro proposed to her and a strong breeze passed by them keeping them silent until she spoke, "I… I don't know what to say." she ran away from him tears suddenly falling from her eyes. They only watched her from a distance as Natsume walked away, unsure where to go.

**A/N: Natsume is hurt but not sure of what he really feels the same with Mikan. i hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	7. vague truth & the eyes that met

**A/N: hey there. this is my chapter 7 of this fic. as you can see, i changed my pen name again. from chocobangbang to sakura hayashi to chocobang is sakura hayashi. i don't why i keep on changing as well. i just hope that you can remember my stories. hehehe.**

**i hope you will like it. i thought of this days ago. and i found the perfect timing to upload the chapter. so i hope you will like it**.

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. i just borrow them. what i own here is Hiro Kusanagi. that's all.**

* * *

"He… he wants me back? I can't believe it. But why? What does he want from me?" Mikan said to herself as she stopped under the biggest Sakura tree in the field of the Academy.

Natsume who was walking and unsure of where to go stopped at the Sakura tree as well. He was on the other side of Mikan. He was leaning on the trunk as well was Mikan who was sittng there, crying.

"Why does he have to return? I don't want to be played anymore," Mikan said as she covered her eyes. Natsume heard her crying, "Mikan"

"Huh?"

"Mikan, are… are… you okay," Natsume said. He did not know what to do on this kind of situation and he was not really sure what to react. He just felt down after Hiro proposed to Mikan.

"Na-Natsume," Mikan replied as she quickly looked for her handkerchief. _What? I lost it? _

"Here," Natsume said as he gave his and sat down beside her still leaning on the trunk. It was blue in color and smelled really good.

"thank… thank you…" she said, "Natsume, how did you know I was here?"

Natsume went back to his natural senses and remembered what Hotaru told her before they started spying…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Mikan and Hiro should not know about this thing that we will do. Once that either of them found out, your butt will be kicked out. I'm going to make sure of that," Hotaru said; Her eyes full of sadistic thoughts on how to punish them if someone spilled the beans. _

"_Yes" as they all said in unison._

_-end-_

* * *

"I… I was walking for sometime. i… was not actually sure of where to go… so i… I guess I ended up here…" Natsume replied.

"Why were you unsure of where to go?" Mikan asked. She was a lot okay than minutes ago. _Talking to Natsume or to somebody for that matter with different subject is fine with me, as long as it has no connection with Hiro._

Little did she know that the reason why Natsume ended there was because of her and Hiro. _Damn, I can't say it. Imai will kill me. _He is not actually afraid of Hotaru but when her sadistic sides shows up, even the fire caster was afraid. I wonder how Ruka calms her. _Damn you, Hotaru._

"I don't know too," Natsume replied, "What happened to you?" he asked as he hoped that she would say what she truly feels about Hiro.

"Well," Mikan was not ready for this question. _Why does he have to ask at this moment? But then again, this might not hurt. It might make me feel well._

"You really want to know?" Mikan asked him.

"Yes. If you would like to talk about it," Natsume said.

"Hiro proposed to me," Mikan replied, "we went out just hours ago. But somehow in the middle of it, I felt that I'm doing the wrong thing. So I wanted to leave. But he insisted on coming with me. Then he asked me to be his girl friend but I did not know what to say."

"What do you want to happen now?" Natsume asked out of the blue.

"I don't know," Mikan said as she started to cry again.

"Hey… hey… do not cry. People might think I am arguing with you," Natsume said as he took hold of Mikan's shoulders making her face him eye to eye.

They stared at each other, not knowing what to do next. It just felt light when they did, and they were comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. _Their moment_ was only broken when an _unwanted ball_ was almost thrown at them. Luckily, it when back to its respective owner.

Mikan noticed Natsume's warm hands on her shoulders, "Natsume…"

He realized what he did and immediately removed his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Mikan replied. "If your asking me what I want to do, well, I don'tknow. But somehow, I felt that I did the right thing. Or may be, I was not ready to have him back after all. I don't know."

"I see," Natsume said, thinking of what to say next.

"If you are in my situation, what will you do Natsume? Do you have a girl in mind right now?"

He was startled with her question, "To tell you the truth. I do. But I can't see her though."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see her. That's all. If I could find her, I will do everything to make her happy."

Mikan felt uneasy once more. _What does he mean? _"What do you mean, Natsume?"

"If I can find her, I will make her happy."

"What if you don't see her anymore?'

"I will do everything to see her. You see, I met her during my childhood. I did not know what I felt back then, I only understood it years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized that I loved her."

Mikan looked at Natsume. _He's serious._

"I see. Well any girl will be lucky if they have you by their side."

"Mikan…"

"Yes?"

"………"

"is there something wrong?"

He remembered the visit they had outside. "Mikan…"

"Yes, what is it Natsume?"

He sighed. _This is not the right time for this. _"Nothing… I forgot what I will ask."

"Oh okay. you know what," Mikan said.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Someone?"

"Someone that I knew from my childhood as well, you remind me of him."

"How?"

"By your looks. You see you look familiar, however, I feel like it won't be you."

"Well, I think that's complicated."

"I think so too," Mikan replied as they looked at each other and then on the sky. Not knowing that they were only looking for each other.

* * *

_If I could only find him, then I will be a lot happier than now, really happy._

_

* * *

_

_If I could see her again, I will not let her go._

**A/N: its done. its was _almost close to finding out the truth._ but not yet. not at this moment yet. i still do not know what to do when its time to reveal the truth. hehehe.**

**anyways, i hope you liked it. _i just write for your satisfation and a little of mine too_. please read and review.**

**-chocobang is sakura hayashi _loves all of you._**


	8. the second visit

**A/N: hey there. this is the chapter eight. i was busy but i was lucky to make this in just a short time. forgive me if it looks like it was rushed. i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice/alice academy, even in my dreams, i dont. hehehehe.**

* * *

THE SECOND VISIT

Mikan was still out of her mind after her supposed to be date with Hiro and her talk with Natsume. _Natsume, he truly reminds me of that boy… I wonder… I wonder… where he is now… I want to see him…_

She was walking alone to class this time. She looked at her watch, _its still early… it will be quiet for now… _Mikan sat on her chair which was beside Hiro's. _I can't stand it… why does he have to be beside me…_

Natsume arrived a little after her. "Hey," he said. He was shocked to see her be the first person he sees in the morning, "You sure are early today."

"I can't sleep last night that's why I got up early…"

"Why can't you sleep last night?" it was weird for him to ask questions like that, but he just cant stop himself.

"It's not important though…" Mikan replied.

"Hey, will pay a visit to you family tomorrow?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know this time… it depends…"

"Why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions…" Mikan replied. Natsume was startled, he too did not understand why, "anyway, it depends on my mood tomorrow. The last time I pay a visit, I was alone, my parents were away. I just went to the playground…"

Natsume was a little shocked. After all, he was the person who saw her there, "Why did you go to playground? You played with kids? That's childish of you."

"I didn't. I was there… it always makes me feel good," Mikan was cut off when their friends entered the classroom. They saw Mikan and Natsume talking to each other. He was sitting on her table. It was a good scene for the six of them.

"You two are sure early…" Ruka said breaking the silence.

"Good morning guys," Mikan said happily. She was hiding her sad feelings away from them. Both Natsume and Hotaru noticed it.

In no time, it was already home period and their adviser, Mr. Narumi, reminded the elite students of their free visit to their families and the average students of their free day. The class started and ended with Mikan not paying attention. She was uncomfortable with Hiro seating beside her after what happened.

"Mikan," Hiro said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you pay a visit to your family tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet…"

"Really? I was wondering to got out tomorrow, you know for real outside of the academy. Would you like to join me?"

"No…" Mikan replied. Hiro was shocked; he was turned down by her again, two days in a row.

"But…"

"I'm not planning to go with you… I just want to be alone for now… do you understand?" the bell rang after she said that.

"But Mikan…"

"I said no… okay…" Mikan was not in a good mood right now and with Hiro asking her to go out again made her even feel bad.

"But Mikan, I-"

"I'm sorry Hiro… but I can't and I don't want to…" Mikan left the classroom after that carrying her bag. She was running to her room. She wants to be alone for now. _I want to see him… that boy I played with… I want to see him…_

* * *

The next day, all the elite students except Mikan left the academy. Natsume was the last one to go, "I'm sorry Master Natsume. It was my fault for picking you up late."

"It does not matter. Let's go now," Natsume replied.

"Why did you pick me up? I know the younger ones will do the job."

"I know… but I want to do it this time…"

"Oh… okay…"

"Where do you want to go, Master? Will you stay at the mansion?"

"I won't stay overnight. I will go back to the academy. That's the rules right? And besides, my parents won't be there, so I'll stay out."

"Where then will you go Master?"

"To the playground,"

"What playground Master? Aren't you a little too old for those?"

"I know right? But I want to stay there. You can drop me off and pick me up before sundown."

"Are you sure Master?"

"I am…" they arrived at the play ground.

"I'll see then later, Master Natsume…"

"Yeah…" Natsume walk off to the play ground. He sat down on a bench and watched the little children playing. _It was years ago… but I want to be with her and no one else._ He remembered everything especially the day when he left.

* * *

_-Flash back-_

"_Master Natsume, why do you have flowers with you? And those are red roses too." his driver asked._

"_It's for the girl who asked me to play with her. I did not get her name so I will ask this time, Mr. Yokohama."_

"_But you will leave in a few minutes, Master."_

"_I know. But I want to ask it before I leave…"_

"_Master Natsume…"_

_A black car stopped by the playgrounds, "Natsume, dear, let's go now…"_

"_Mom… I want to stay for a while…" he said._

"_What are the red roses for? C'mon now, let us not waste time…"_

"_But mom…"_

"_You can give it to which you would want to give it when we come back."_

"_But mom…"_

"_Let's go now, Natsume…"_

"_Don't worry, Master Natsume. I will give it," Mr. Yokohama said._

"_You will?" Natsume's face lit up a bit._

"_I will… don't worry. Okay?"_

"_Okay, Mr. Yokohama. Don't forget, she the girl with a brown hair in pig tails."_

"_Is that all Master?"_

"_Yes… thank you Mr. Yokohama."_

"_It's my pleasure, Master. Have a safe trip Master Natsume, Mistress."_

"_Thank you… Don't forget to take care of the house."_

"_I won't…"_

"_Thank you Mr. Yokohama…"_

"_Take care Master Natsume…"_

_-End-_

* * *

_It was way back… but I didn't know her name time. And Mr. Yokohama did not have the chance due to duty calls. I want to see her now. _He thought. During the whole day, he just sat there watching the children playing happily.

_Where are you now? I want to be with you… _Natsume was cut off with his thoughts when Mr. Yokohama arrived.

"Master Natsume, its five o'clock. Let's go now."

"Oh… Okay…" Natsume went inside the car and took a glance on the playground. All he can see was the time when he was young and the girl he used to play with.

"Master, do you still remember the girl?"

Natsume was startled with the question, "Mr. Yokohama, you're old but your memory is quite good. Well, I do… I still remember her…"

"I'm sorry master. I did not get her name before…"

"It's not your fault. And besides, your duty around the house was more important than my silly thoughts. No problem."

"But Master… will you still look for her?"

"Yes… I know that she's just around somewhere near me… I feel that a lot, every now and then, especially after coming back from my missions."

They arrived safely at the academy, "Thank you Mr. Yokohama…"

"You're welcome… Master…"

"Yes?"

"Master Natsume, take care, especially with your missions."

"Thank you…"

"And Master… I know you will find her…"

"I will…"

"See you again Master when you visit."

"Bye!" Natsume said as Mr. Yokohama watched him leave. Then he saw Mikan walking near him. _she looks familiar…_

* * *

**A/N: its done. i have no idea of what to right for the next chapter. i will be very happy if will help me to think. all of your opinion matters a lot to me. dont forget to read and review.**

**love you all. :))**


	9. subtle hints

**A/N: hey there guys. this is the ninth chapter. the truth is _almost _revealed at the story. hehehe. dont forget to read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own gakuen alice/alice academy.**

* * *

"I swear I have seen that girl before," Mr. Yokohama said to himself as he watch Mikan walked passed him.

"Hey, young lady," he said as Mikan looked at him with a confusing look.

"Yes, what can I do for you Mister?" she politely asked.

"May I ask, have we met before, young lady?"

"I don't remember any encounter with you Sir until now. Is there something wrong Mister?"

"I swear I have seen you before. Maybe year's way back," he replied and tried to remember the detail of where he had seen Mikan.

Mikan was looking at him confusedly. She was sure she never met or even saw this guy before and now he is trying to remember the past, "Mister… I guess you thought of me as another person. I have not met you even before."

The old man was not listening at all, he just stood there and thought of where he met Mikan, "I remember now!" he exclaimed as he sat on a bench and the brunette followed him.

"You remember now Mister?"

"Yes… I do remember now…"

"My young master…"

"Your what?" Mikan asked. _Young master?_

"yes, my young master… ah… I remember now… you used to play with him but only for a while, days I guess. You see, my young master liked you, a lot, I supposed. You were his first friend, young lady."

"First friend? That's nice. But who is he then?" Mikan asked. Even before Mr. Yokohama could answer, the bell rang, signaling the students for an early dinner, "I'm sorry Mister? I have to go now. But please, do tell me your name."

"Yokohama. I am Mr. Yokohama. By the way… young lady…"

"Sorry, I really have to go now. It's been a pleasure to know that I have made someone happy during my younger years. I hope I can meet him somehow, that young master of yours. Well, see you, Mr. Yokohama," she said as she run towards the Academy.

"Wait! Young lady! What is your name?"

"Mikan… I'm Mikan Sakura… see you then, Mr. Yokohama," she replied while running.

Mr. Yokohama was left alone, standing there before it hit him, _she is the young girl that Master Natsume opted to give the flowers._

* * *

Inside the academy, the group was inside Natsume's room eating dessert – ice cream, cake and big bag of chips.

"This is the life. I had fun shopping for these treats before I went back to the academy," Ruka said.

"By the way, Mikan, you did not visit your family this time?" Anna asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I did not. My parents were away again so I did not visit. And besides, if I go home even for just hours, the helpers there keep on panicking and lose their cool when working," Mikan replied.

"I see," Nonoko said, "So what did you do then?"

"I watched a lot of DVDs. And rest for a day. School work is very stressful," Mikan said.

Koko noticed Natsume seating quietly on his couch while the rest of them spent their time talking, "Hey, something wrong Natsume?"

"Oh…" Natsume was taken back from his reverie. "Nothing…"

"Are you sure…" the others replied except for Mikan.

"I am."

"Why? What happens when Natsume spaces out?"

"He's thinking of someone," Yuu said.

"Is that so?" Mikan said as she smirked at Natsume.

"What?" Natsume blush a little. He was out of his senses right now.

"See, he is not his usual self. Atleast, he is human right now. Don't you think so?" Ruka said.

"Hey, stop eating! You're like a pig already," Hotaru said to Ruka.

"Hotaru!" Ruka said.

"What, I'm saying the truth here," Hotaru replied. At that moment, the group talked about senseless things and laughed almost the whole night.

It was past 12 in the morning that all of doze off in Natsume's room. It was only Mikan who was awake in the middle of the night.

_I think I should clean first. After all, we messed up Natsume's room… _she thought as she quietly stood up and picked up pieces of junk food wrappers. The room was only lit by the full moon making her silhouette dance gracefully.

Then a black haired guy suddenly appear in front of her sight, "Why clean? He can always make the robot maids clean his room? Am I right Ms. Sakura?"

"Who… who are you?" Mikan trembled.

Then the man disappeared right after she asked leaving echoes of his voice saying, "Soon, Mikan Sakura. You will know me soon, definitely. Especially, when he will get even closer with you, so be careful…"

The voice ended that way and Mikan sat down unknowingly. She was in a state of shock with what she had just seen and heard, "What was that? I must be seeing and hearing things. I guess I am really tired." Mikan told herself just to ease the shock she had.

She then continued cleaning until she reached a bookshelf with lots of manga in it. And there was a small picture frame. she looked at the picture with a family in it, both parents and a little raven head boy who looked reserved yet adorable at the same time. "I wonder who these people are…"

She did not know that Natsume woke up and was watching her looked at the picture. "the boy looks familiar. I wonder when and when did I met him…"

"Is there something wrong?" Natsume asked with and emotionless tone and face.

"Oh… did I wake you up?" Mikan asked.

"Is there something wrong Mikan?" he asked again. This time, his voice felt like enveloping her soul and she liked it. _Why did I feel like I loved the way he called my name? I must be really tired._

"Nothing, Natsume. There is nothing wrong," Mikan replied.

"oh, okay. Why are you still up? You should be sleeping by now, am I right?"

"I cant sleep so I decided to clean the place a bit. I hope you don't mind," Mikan said.

"No I don't. but I can always ask for someone to do it."

"Its okay for me…" then silence enveloped the two of them, not knowing what to say next. Then Natsume saw the picture frame she was holding.

"Is that the frame from the bookshelf?

"Oh, yes. Sorry for intruding with your privacy. I did not mean to, its just that the little guy here looks reserved and quiet yet he looks adorable at the same time," she replied.

Natsume was shocked. It was a photograph of him and his parents, "I see."

"Do you know this child?"

"Ah… I do know him…"

"Then who is he? He really looks so cute," Mikan said cheerfully.

"He is someone I know. Does he look quiet? I guess so too."

"Yeah. And he resembles a part of you, you see," she said pointing to the hair.

"Really?"

"Yes. So, may I know who the cute boy is?"

"…" Natsume was silent. He did not know how to tell that it was him in the picture.

"Cant tell?" Mikan asked.

"Uhm. Yeah. Why do even want to know?," Natsume replied.

"He looks familiar, from my childhood days before I enter the academy," she said. Natsume felt his heart stop beating after he heard what she said.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I used to play with a boy before; it was less than a week actually. But I never really got the chance to ask his name, we were busy playing that's why," she said looking at the window with the moon fully lighting Natsume's room, "but I never got the chance to meet him again. It was a bad luck, I guess. Not meant to happen at that time."

Natsume was shocked. Hearing that story made him think of _her_ again, _it can't possibly be Mikan. Its just a coincidence. But why does my heart feel like I was looking for her…_

"I see. Well I guess you will see him in the future. You can't tell what will happen next. May be you will find him again…" Natsume said trying to act cool when deep inside his mind is going nuts and his heart is like exploding.

"I guess so. I just I hope I do," Mikan replied.

"Why?"

"Because if I can see and find him again, I will be a lot happier… and I will make sure he is happy too," she said, "how about you Natsume? got any inspiration or a special someone?"

"If I could see her again, I will not let her go…" with that they looked into each other's eyes, their hearts rapidly beating as the moon in the starry night lit the room...

* * *

**A/N: there is done. they are almost there. hehehe. dont forget to read and review. **

**-CHOCOBANG IS SAKURA HAYASHI _LURVES_ ALL OF YOU.**


	10. sweet kiss and the truth

**Author's Note: hey there gorgeous beings!! this is the _tenth chapter_. i think one or two more will do for this fic. sobs this chapter is kinda fast forward but i hope you will like it. anyways, its the time. read to find out. dont forget to review beautiful people!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice/alice academy. but sometimes i hope i do.**

* * *

"_Because if I can see and find him again, I will be a lot happier… and I will make sure he is happy too," she said, "how about you Natsume? got any inspiration or a special someone?"_

"_If I could see her again, I will not let her go…" with that they looked into each other's eyes, their hearts rapidly beating as the moon in the starry night lit the room..._

* * *

"What do you mean Natsume?" she asked. Her heart was like exploding inside her. It felt like it was him all along.

"Huh…" he too was feeling the same way.

"I said, what do you mean Natsume?" and with that question Natsume left his room feeling uneasy.

_What was that? Why am I feeling this way?_he kept on running until his legs wont move another step. It was something he can't fully understand or even grasp the idea. It was hard for him.

On the other hand, Mikan just stood there the whole time, unknown of what to do. She was shocked of his reactions and shocked by her questions. It felt like she found an answer to her questions but she wasn't sure.

* * *

Several days passed and Natsume was nowhere in sight after that incident, "I guess he has missions to attend to," Ruka said. he was thinking of relieved thoughts to end his worries.

"Yeah," the others replied except for Mikan. _I think it was my fault. I think asking him that question was not a good idea. But I cant stop it. I felt answers to my questions. Damn…_

"Mikan…" hotaru called.

"Mikan!" still no reply.

"MIKAN!" it took her three tries just to get her attention.

"Ye- yes?" she came back from her reverie.

"What's wrong with you? You're always spaced out! Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," she gulped. Hiding something from Hotaru was never easy, "I'm fine. Really I am…"

_What's wrong with her? _They all thought. She was always starring at blank space. All of them were worried for the two.

* * *

Days passed again with no signs of Natsume. Not even his shadows. This was hard for Mikan because she was the last one he talked to before he disappeared.

Mikan was inside her room lying on the bed thinking of him. Since he left, he was the only person that entered her mind. _Damn, what did I do? Is it my fault? Why hasn't he returned? This is bad… _

Just then, Natsume was by her balcony standing outside. He knocked onto her sliding door, Mikan's eyes widened when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she said joyfully. After all she missed him a lot. 

"I just stop by to check on you. I left without saying a word," he replied. Mikan hugged him unexpectedly. And the most unlikely of him to do is to hug back. At that moment those rapidly beating hearts were in perfect harmony. It felt like it meant to last a lifetime.

The two stared into each other's eyes and at that moment his lips enclosed hers. His arms enveloped his petite waist as her hands wrapped around his neck. It was a perfect moment as their heart harmoniously beating with their feelings overwhelming them. Their tongues fighting for dominance which none of them won.

They break apart for air and looked in each other's eyes. Natsume was shocked of what he did, "I… I'm sorry… I guess… I got carried away… anyway I just came here to check up on you…"

"Na-Natsume…"

"See you Mikan," he said before he left her. She did not know what to say. She was shocked with what they did and now he was leaving.

"Wait, Natsume!"

"See you…" with that last statement he disappeared from her sight.

Just then, Persona appeared before her, "Sweet, I may say."

"that voice... What do you want?" she said.

"Nothing, I just loved that scene you had with Natsume, is that bad, Mikan?" he replied caressing her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so smart, the Academy's pride, yet you are naïve when it comes to him? That's bad, Mikan dear…"

"What do you want now?"

"Leave him."

"What?"

"I said leave him. Natsume can't concentrate on his job when you are around. So I suggest, no not suggest, I will make you leave him."

"No! but… but why?"

"Don't you get it? You are that girl…"

"What girl?"

"The girl from his past, the one he can never forget…"

"What?"

"That browned haired girl he use to talk about just after he entered the academy years ago. The person he wants to see, the reason for him not to pay attention in missions and lastly," he said as his face was centimeters away from her, she can feel his cold breath just like his cold attitude, "you are the reason why he came back for a while just now. So my dear Mikan, go on and leave him…"

"I am…" Mikan was speechless, "He is…"

"Yes, Mikan. Natsume is the boy from your past… well, I never thought he will see you again, nevertheless he will still work for me… so you have to leave…"

"Natsume… does he know?"

"Do not be the reason why he can't do his jobs properly or else, he will be the first to leave you…"

"No…"

"Yes, and I will make sure of that…" with his last sentence, Persona disappeared leaving Mikan another shocker. _Natsume… he is the one…_

* * *

"Is that the truth Persona?" the raven head asked.

"You heard? Of course it is…" he smirked as Natsume was standing on a huge tree branch.

"Why did you not tell me in the first place?"

"I'm sure you will find out about it. So why will I bother? And besides, if I did tell you, you will stop all your missions…"

Natsume was dumbfounded, Persona knows his every move, "I am right, aren't I? You have to stay away from her. Or she will leave you soon Natsume, soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I will make her leave you… so do not try to break any rules… or else…"

Persona left Natsume confused about the sudden revelation. _She is the one… Mikan…_

Natsume decided to go back to his room to take a rest. when he got there it was perfectly clean. This was a long day, he finished 5 missons in 8 hours and then the big truth was revealed. Then he remembered he kissed Mikan before he found about it.

Mikan was on her way to Natsume. _I want to know the truth. I will ask him. Finally I am with him. _Even though Mikan found out about the truth and Persona threaten her, she did not bother. _Finally I… I can be with him…_

She knocked on his door, _who could that be?_ Natsume opened the door and saw Mikan standing in front of him looking happily.

"Mikan…" he did not know what to say, "Come in…"

Mikan followed him to his couch, "Have a sit…"

"No, I wont stay that long…"

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes…"

"Okay… what is it?"

"Natsume," Mikan called his name.

He looked at her eyes that were shining with hope and passion. _I hope it's not anything related to what happened to day…_

"Why… why did you kiss me?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" he asked unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Natsume. I want to hear it from you…" _Natsume, please tell me that everything that happened a while ago was true…_

* * *

**Author's note: it is a surprise. actually i have no idea yet. do tell suggestions okay? dont forget to read and review.**

**- chocobang is sakura hayashi loves you...**


	11. a painful goodbye?

**A/N: hey there. i just thought of uploading a chapter before my college entrance exams starts and my homeworks pile up. it the time! hehehehe. well i hope you like this. its kinda short thought.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy.**

* * *

"_Natsume," Mikan called his name._

_He looked at her eyes that were shining with hope and passion. I hope it's not anything related to what happened to day…_

"_Why… why did you kiss me?"_

"_Do you want to know the truth?" he asked unsure of what to say._

"_Yes, Natsume. I want to hear it from you…" Natsume, please tell me that everything that happened a while ago was true…_

* * *

He looked into her eyes, it was shining and full of love to offer but something pulls him back, stopping him from telling the truth. _Persona…_

"Please Natsume," Mikan begged.

_I can't… I have to protect her from him…_ He thought before he spoke, "Well, it's because… you know, I'm a boy and you're a girl… it's as easy as one, two, and three to figure it out… I just got carried away that's all." He stood and spoke, lying completely to her and most of all to himself. This was the hardest thing he did so far in his life. It was even harder when he was not able to give the flowers when he was young.

Mikan's face turned from happy to sad. She was not hoping to here that from him, "that's it, Natsume, nothing more?"

"Nothing more, nothing less, what did you thought Mikan?"

She stopped her tears from falling and stopped herself from crying in front of him, "Well, okay. See you Natsume…"

She left him standing there. He wanted to follow her but he refuses because of _him_. "Mikan, I'm sorry."

Mikan stayed in her room, locked the door as she slid down with her back supported by the wall. All her hopes were wasted. "I… should have not waited for his return… If I had known he will just lie to me. Why will he lie to me… it is him… I know it is him…"

She kept on crying until Hotaru successfully opened her door because of a spare key. She was terrified to see her best fried wasted and depressed, "Mikan…"

"Hotaru… I can't… believe it… after all… of… the years I've waited… the sacrifices… I had to take… it was all wasted… I was nothing… nothing to him… I was nothing to him when in my… world, he meant to everything… to me…" her tears wont stop flowing down on her cheeks, "I can't believe… this… all I want… to happen… is to be… with him…"

"Mikan… s-stop crying already, it is his lost not yours. Please Mikan, stop crying…"

Hiro was just outside her door, he did not mean to eavesdrop but he heard everything. It pained him to see her cry because of another guy, but he can't win her heart anymore. He gave trying because he wants her to be happy. "This is not meant to happen to you Mikan," he said to himself as he walked away to look for Natsume.

"What happen, Mikan tell me…" Hotaru asked.

"He kissed me … I went… I went to him… a… while ago… to ask him why… I already knew… the truth… but I want to… hear… I want to hear it from him…"

"The truth?"

"He is that boy… he's the reason why kept on waiting… yet… yet… he… broke my heart… after all… these years of waiting…"

"Mikan…"

"I can't believe this…"

"He is not worth your tears Mikan…"

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Hiro asked.

"What?" Natsume asked irritated. They were in hall way of the dormitory. Natsume was about to go to Mikan to check her out.

"Why did you make her cry?" he asked again.

"Who?"

"Mikan, why did you make her cry?"

"Don't act like you did not make her cry before. Don't wash you hand in front of me, Hiro."

"I repented for my mistakes already and she won't come back to me even if I ask or beg her to. It's because she loves you so much that I can't win her heart when you are already there inside. Yet you choose to break her heart…"

"I don't want to but I have to. It's for her sake, not mine. So don't act like you know what's happening."

"Look, Hyugga, I am leaving tomorrow and I went to her room a while ago, I saw her crying all because of you. I thought I can leave her happily but I might make her come with me because of what you did."

"You have no right to take her away from me," Natsume was already fuming up and so was Hiro.

"And you do not have the right to make her cry after all the years she waited and loved you." Natsume looked sideways, he was guilty for it. If there was a crime for breaking someone's heart, he would be in jail by now undergoing a death sentence.

* * *

Natsume walked past him, Hiro gave all his might to stop him from going to Mikan but he can't. Natsume walked to her room and saw Mikan in Hotaru's comforting arms.

Even before he could speak, Persona appeared in their sight, "Boohoo, what a great drama scene. An award winning show, but something is missing. An antagonist and that's me."

"What do you want?" he asked. Natsume was madder than when he talked to Hiro.

"I told you one will suffer. Now who will it be," he said aiming a gun to Natsume then to Mikan. One worked well for me but refused to follow my rules and the other did not follow me but followed her heart. Who will it be? One has to leave the other."

Mikan stood walked a few steps beside Natsume. she was worried something might happen to him. after she loved and still loves him, "I told you to follow me…" Persona aimed the gun to Mikan, "yet, you refused to…"

Mikan saw that Person will shoot Natsume so she run and pushed him away to save her love. "Oh damn it; well at least one will leave. Goodbye my dear Mikan." Persona disappeared from their sight after that.

Natsume saw her lying down in Hotaru's arms. "Mikan… Mikan… no…"

"Mikan…" he shouted and approached her.

"It's your fault Natsume!"

"Oh my… what happened here? Students call the Alice Hospital and send an ambulance!" Narumi said as he saw his favorite student almost covered with blood.

"I… I love you… Natsume"

"Mikan… don't leave me… I need you… I love you Mikan… don't leave me... please…"

All of their friends watched the scene and can't help but cry as she closed her eyes saying, "I l-love you Natsume…"

* * *

**A/N: well its kinda rushed right? hehehe. dont forget to review. one more chappie to go!  
**

**-chocobang is sakura hayashi loves all of you**


	12. the final chapter: until they meet again

**A/N: hey there. its been months since my last update. i really missed you guys so much. and now, we have come to the conclusion, the final chapter, the end of the story. so i HOPE you will LIKE/LOVE this. it will really mean alot to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

Mikan's POV

I could hear people calling my name behind as I walk through the white room full of happy people, cheerfully talking and little children playing. I can hear all their laughter; it is sincere that enveloped their whole being.

As I walk pass them, they were staring at me, with one of their eyebrows raised. It felt awkward to mover but I had to know where I am. So I took a deep breath and asked a lady who seemed not to notice me and the oddly stares of the people, "Uhm. Miss…"

She looked at me with an odd stare as well but she answered, "Yes?"

"Miss, may I ask where am I?" she furrowed her eyebrows, confusion etched in her face. "I seemed to have gotten lost, and I don't this place." I explained, hoping for an understanding reply.

I did not get one; instead she ignored me and sat down to eat a slice of cheese cake. I was a little offended but I understood. I am in a different place, away from my life style back in the Academy. Then it hit me, I was nowhere close to the Academy, not even close to my friends. I walked again, it seems like this place has no end, but it was full of happy people, the people who I need to be with at the moment, I can't bear to think of pain right now. It kills me to even think of _him._

May be he was the reason I am here in the first place. But I can't blame it all on him. That would be too mean of me. I sighed and looked around for something interesting that will make me happy. Until I felt someone was tugging on my skirt. My eyes fell on a raven head boy who was trying to get my attention.

"Hey lady," he said. "Are you new her lady? You seemed to be lost." He seemed to be smart for a young boy, boys like his age usually cares about playing and robots. "Hey lady!" he called me again.

"Yes, I am new here. Little boy, may you show me the way to an information booth so I can ask where I am at the moment?" I asked politely thinking of what to say for him to understand.

He laughed at me hilariously, but he stopped immediately as I raised an eyebrow to him, "Sorry lady. It's just that, you don't know where you are? Is that it? And you seemed to be different from all of us."

"I don't know where I am at the moment. And why am I different?" I asked my eyebrow still rose.

"You see were in a place where every person would dream of. And your different because our clothes they are white and you have blood stain on you shirt and your wearing jeans. Maybe that's why they look at you in an odd way." He pointed to them who seemed to understand what he was talking about and looked away from the two of us.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked hoping to get a more clear answer this time.

"well I guess you still don't get it, Miss? You are about to go inside heaven, you are exactly at the gates of what seemed to be known as paradise," he told me calmly.

"HEAVEN?" I shouted, "Why am I in here?" I asked myself. This was hard to believe.

"Apparently you died," he said, "Sorry for saying it directly, but you just have to accept the fact that you are in here and not down there."

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it, I am in here. So this mean I died? But why do I feel like I am not complete? Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was another man, a middle aged man to be exact.

"Young lady, thanks for finding my son." He said as he carried the boy who talked to me before.

"Mister, is this your son? Well don't mention it," I replied. At least I've done something right on my first day in my new _home_. But wait, home doesn't seem to be a word here. I don't know. I just feel like my home is somewhere.

"Young lady, may I ask you something?" he told me.

"yes sir? What is it?"

"You seem to be lost. Where are you supposed to go by this time?" he asked me, weird as I thought.

"I don't know actually. But please if you cou8ld inform me, I will be thankful to you," replied. At least someone can help me.

"Well, were in heaven. But you are different from all of us. You can go to our master if you like. He may help you, more than what we can give to you. Would you like to show me the way?"

"Yes sir, please do…" he led the way while holding hands with his son. I was being watched again, I can feel there eyes all over me. I felt my cheeks heat up, this is way different than before.

We walked for what seemed to be ten minutes or so until we reached another room, a colorful room this time, "This is our master's place. He knows everyone from this place to somewhere else. He can help you…"

Then he faced his master, "Master, I assumed you have heard about the girl dressed differently in our place. She needs help so I brought her here to face you. I know your kind heart will help her solve her problem."

A middle aged man appeared, he may be in his twenties or something and good looking as well, "Miss, this is our Master Asahi."

"Good- good morning, sir," I said shyly. This is kinda embarrassing.

"I heard about you, and I saw you coming in here. What do you want to know Ms Mikan Sakura?" he said casually as if we knew each other for so long.

"You kn-know my name? well… I am… hoping that you will help me… I want to know where I am at the moment… and what happened… to me before I came… here, master Asahi," I said trying to level the tone of my voice to his.

"ah… you want to come back? I never heard of such… but I guess your time is not up yet… for now…" he said. then he showed me the scene of what happened before… I was shot by a gun, and I saw him… with his hands holding me. All of a sudden I felt warmth in me, hearing his voice made my body and soul relieve in a way.

Now I understood why I looked like this. What happened there were real, now I realized it fully. Then he spoke, "However, time is ticking Mikan. You have to choose – live here or live there? If you choose to be here, you will feel eternally happy and your memories of your past will not be remembered forever. It will be erased and forever, you will never think of it again…"

"I can be happy? No more pain, no more tears… no more agony of waiting… _no more him_???" I said aloud. I cant bear to live without him.

"Yet, you can choose to go back there, live a life where every emotion can be felt- happiness and sadness at the same time… what will you choose Mikan?"

"I can't possibly live a life without him… I suffered to much already…" I said while tears welling up eyes.

"Yes you suffered too much already, so you better end it…" he said. the sales talk seemed to be working on me.

"I can't… I have to be with him… it's the only way I can live…" and with that, everything seemed to turn white again, or was it my body covered with white? I don't know… "I have to be with him… I have to go back there…"

"I am afraid it's almost too late… you are lucky… you are given the chance to change your future… good luck Ms Mikan." Master Asahi said as he changed into the clothes that I was wearing, all covered with blood, and the people around him seemed to look in pain. Even the man and his son looked tortured.

"Change your future… you deserve it…" the boy said.

I thought they were happy. Maybe I was delusional for that moment. Was that a show or for real? Then they all disappeared from me…

* * *

It was the most stressful event in his life. Now, what seemed to be a start of a good friendship with his rival, Hiro, he has to leave to go back to the US, "I wish you goodluck… you see, even if she was with me, her whole heart belonged to you. I thought I could finally enter it but she won't let me, her heart won't let me. I tried to heal her broken heart, but I can't. You were there all along, and I can't do anything about it anymore. You are lucky to have her. Take care of her Natsume."

"I will. And Hiro… thank you… for loving her and taking care of her. But I do not know if she will love me… when she wakes up…"

"She will, she won't save you if she didn't. I know she wont do it for me, she will only do that for you… she will let you live in exchange of her life… that is how much she loves you…"

The two shook their hands and Hiro went up to the airplane. _Take care of her…_

* * *

Natsume woke up with an annoying beeping sound that filled the hospital room. He looked where it was coming from. It was from Mikan's life support system. Natsume quickly reached for the emergency button, "I need a doctor here! Immediately!!!"

"Mikan… Mikan please… don't leave me here… don't let go… Please MIkan," Natsume was starting to lose hope. It felt like his whole life was full of mistakes… regret… all in all; he felt his life worthless, now it was dead. He just stood there motionless; he was not even watching the doctors revive her. All he can do is stand and felt his whole life crumble into pieces, until it was no longer _alive_.

_I can't lose you… how will I suppose to live again without you??? Don't let go… Please MIkan… I need you… these_ were the only things that kept running into his mind, into his system. All of a sudden the room became quiet…

* * *

Mikan woke up, white lights welcomed her and then she felt a tear falling from her cheeks. As she was about to wipe it, her hand was covered by another, "Mikan… Mikan are you awake?" Natsume said.

_His voice… I have him, with me?_ She thought. Then he appeared in front of her… Natsume was with her.

"Mikan… thank god you are awake…" he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Mikan tried to sit up but she felt his warm hands on her shoulder, motioning her to lie down.

"Wh…Were am i?" Mikan asked.

"You are in the hospital. Mikan I am so happy to see you awake…" Natsume said kissing her forehead again, "You must rest now and heal."

He felt relieved. He felt a live again. Now he found his worth - his worth was in her hands, in her life, her whole being. _As long as you live… I can make it…_ Natsume never left her. He stayed there 24/7 until it was time for her to leave the Academy's hospital. But when she went out, he soon come back to his own life, doing missions for the academy.

Mikan was walking along the Academy's field. The air was strong and it was cloudy. She loved the weather, "It is so soothing… I wonder if Hiro is doing fine back there."

"Mikan…" he called her name - a raven head lad walking to her. Everything in the Academy was back to normal. Hiro left before Mikan woke up, no proper good bye, Persona was nowhere in sight. Everything is really back to normal except for the two hearts that seemed to repel and attract each other in a certain way.

Mikan was healed now, however she and Natsume was not able to patch things up yet. Natsume, on the other hand, was busy these days with his missions, more safe now than before.

She faced him, her heart beating fast. This is the first time that they might have an actual conversation just between the two of them. After looking at him, she started to walk again with Natsume following her until he caught up with her.

"Mikan…" he hugged her so tight. Mikan felt secure because of this. Then all of a sudden his lips covered hers. It was long and passtionate. Mikan threw her arms around his neck as his left hand on her back and his right on her nape.

He pulled away gently and looked in to her eyes, "I love you, Mikan…"

"Natsume… I…" she was cut off by his urgent kiss.

"I am sorry… for everything- the pain, the tears. Everything. I am sorry Mikan… I will never do it again. I will do everything to be with you… no one can stop me from doing so… when I almost lost you I thought about dying… I have to live where you live. It's the only way possible…" he confessed.

She smiled at him… "At least my long wait and agony is rewarded. I can live with you. I can be with you… I can love you… I love you Natsume."

"I love you too… forever…" then he kissed her again more passion in it this time. _The long wait is now finally over and they could be together, in each other's warmth… forever… _

* * *

**A/N: well its done. i hope you like/love it. please review. it would mean alot. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC. this means alot to me. hope you support my next fics. thanksyousomuch.**

**_iloveyouall!!!_**


End file.
